Mas alla del tiempo y la distancia
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Naruto viaja a Europa y deja a Sakura sola, con una carta escrita por el. Que ocurrira cuando se encuentren luego de años.


**Volvi con otra historia! tuve un ataque de inspiracion e hice esta historia que me quedo muy linda en mi opinion, y espero que tambien sea de su agrado :) Nos leemos abajo!**

**Summary: Naruto viaja a Europa y deja a Sakura sola, con una carta escrita por el. Que ocurrira cuando se encuentren luego de años.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todo lo relativo al manga/anime es propiedad Kishimoto-sama, sino Naruto y Sakura ya estarian juntos.**

_Había pasado toda la mañana buscándolo, y el hecho de todavía no haberlo podido encontrar le estaba desesperando._

_-Donde te metiste! Donde, DONDE! -Se preguntaba aquella joven que lo buscaba con suma desesperación-. Me prometiste que vendrías hoy al instituto, donde estas!_

_Al no encontrar a su amigo durante las primeras dos clases no le preocupo, era normal ya que siempre se las salteaba por el solo hecho de no gustarles. Lo que le preocupaba era que, durante los recesos que habían tenido tampoco lo encontrase. Ni siquiera en el almuerzo al cual nunca faltaba!_

_-NARUTOOOO! DONDE ESTAAASSSSSS? –Termino gritando la joven de pelo rosa, provocando que todos los estudiantes voltearan a verla._

_Luego de su muy vergonzoso espectáculo frente a todo el mundo, volvió a su casa enojada a causa de que no solo no encontró a su rubio amigo, sino que por culpa de él quedo como una idiota psicópata en el instituto_

_-Me las vas a pagar Naruto –Dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de si._

_Tomó una ducha y fue a prepararse algo para comer, para finalmente descansar un rato en su cama mirando alguna película que le resultase interesante. Entró a la cocina y noto un papel sobre la mesa, el cual ella no recordó haberlo dejado allí._

_Lo observó unos segundos antes de tomarlo, abrirlo, y comenzar a leer la nota:_

"_Sakura._

_Se que no es la mejor forma, pero era la única forma de despedirme._

_Sabes, mejor que nadie, que yo jamás me retracto de mis palabras, y créeme, que no haber podido cumplir mi promesa de hoy con vos, me duele muchísimo mas, de lo que te pudo haber dolido._

_Pensar que cuando estés leyendo esto, ya me voy a encontrar a varios kilómetros, pero es inevitable._

_Mi familia esta mas emocionada que yo con esto del viaje y de la beca que me dieron en la universidad de no-se-que en Europa, por eso adelantaron los vuelos, y hoy no pude despedirte._

_Odio esto. Odio tener que dejarte después de tantos años de nuestra amistad. Odio estar lejos de ti. Simplemente así._

_No soy muy bueno con esto de las despedidas, y estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo (aunque sea imposible de creer)__. Ojala esto no hubiese ocurrido de esta forma._

_La última promesa que te hago y juro cumplirla es la de que nos volveremos a ver._

_Y por ultimo te voy a decir algo que jamás creí que te lo diría: Estoy enamorado de vos desde la primera vez que te vi, pero nunca lo dije por miedo a perder tu amistad._

_Tu amigo fiel e hiperactivo._

_Naruto."_

_Sakura al terminar de leer la nota, no sabía si reír por lo irónica que era la vida, o llorar porque no iba a ver a su amigo por un largo tiempo. Claro esta que el último párrafo, donde Naruto le confesaba sus sentimientos hacia su persona la dejo perpleja. Y ella siempre tan tonta hablándole de su amor Sasuke._

_Se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó boca abajo en la cama y gritó todo lo que su voz le permitió, para luego comenzar a llorar._

_-Naruto perdóname, fui tan idiota, tan idiota! –decía entre sollozos, para luego de derramar varias lagrimas, quedar profundamente dormida._

La multitud que caminaba por el lugar era agobiante para el joven de traje que caminaba rápidamente en busca del andén en donde tomaría su tren. Había tenido un día muy largo en la empresa que con 27 años de edad, ya manejaba con gran eficacia.

-Hola? –Atendió su teléfono-. Ah! Eres tu Hinata... No, ya te dije que lo nuestro acabo... No... Por qué? Por la misma razón que te dije esta mañana, lo nuestro no funciona, ya te di todas las razones hace unas horas… Lo siento, tengo un tren que tomar, adiós –Dijo cortando la llamada, y apagando su teléfono.

Hoy, luego de varios meses de noviazgo, el joven sueño de una cabellera rubia, que competía con el mismo sol, había dejado a su novia. Razones?, jamás pudo olvidar a su primer amor.

Sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo hacia ella. Como la extrañaba, hace tanto que no la veía. Pero el seguía con su promesa en pie. Algún día la volvería a ver.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no notó que, una cabellera rosa, muy conocida para el, se acercaba, hasta que sintió como choco con la dueña de ese cabello tan exótico.

Una vez más, el destino hacia aparición.

-Oh! Disculpe señor, iba muy distraída, en verdad lo siento –Decía la joven, mientras se levantaba del suelo rápidamente.

-No hay porque, le aseguro que mas distrito me encontraba yo –Le respondió levantándose al mismo tiempo del suelo, y observando por primera vez su rostro. La sorpresa fue inmensa.

Sakura no dijo nada. Simplemente quedó perdido en los ojos azules que poseía ese joven, haciéndola recordar a una sola persona.

-Na…ruto –Pudo decir, ya que su asombro no permitió que otro vocablo saliese de su boca.

-Eres tu, Sakura? –El en cambio reflejaba en su rostro la más inmensa felicidad, no cualquier día encontrar a la justa persona enfrente de ti.

-Naruto! –Grito aforrándose al pecho del susodicho en un abrazo, que expresa miles de emociones.

-Sabes lo que te extrañe, Sakurita?, no poder molestarte, abrazarte, hacerte reír. No tenerte para que me retes por las cagadas que me mandaba, por… -No pudo terminar porque una cachetada se implantó en su rostro.

-Eres un idiota o que? Me dejaste muy sola, ni siquiera nos despedimos como era debido. Si ya se que no pudiste, pero igual, necesitaba verte por ultima ves, yo no quería perderte –Le dijo con enojo fingido para abrazarlo nuevamente-. Yo también te extrañe, demasiado para mi gusto.

El rubio tan solo sonrió. Tantas veces había esperado el momento de volver a verla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de decirle cuanto la quería.

-Sakura yo…

-Definitivamente no fue la mejor idea. Dime, que chica desea que un chico le confiese sus sentimientos y recién, varios años después, lo pueda volver a ver, para confesarle los suyos? –Le preguntó dejando perplejo a Naruto.

-Etto… yo, no quería, digo si, pero… no así, es que… ah! Es tan complicado.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre –Le dijo al notar la confusión en las palabras del joven.

-Y eso es bueno o malo? –Preguntó rascándose la nuca.

-Mejor, imposible –Susurró cerca a sus labios, para luego sellarlos en un beso que demostraba lo que sentían el uno por el otro-. Estuve esperándote todo este tiempo.

-Imagínate lo que espere yo. Cumplí mi promesa.

-Nunca dude de eso.

Y allí en donde se encontraban, en medio de esa multitud de extraños, ellos se demostraron su amor de la forma más simple y perfecta. Un beso.

A quien le importaban los horarios, los viajes, los trenes que se perdían, el trabajo, las obligaciones? Después habría tiempo para prestarle atención a eso. Ahora eran solamente ellos dos y su amor que perduro en el tiempo, mas allá de la distancia.

**Lo loe y lo sigo leyendo y esoty demaciado muy conforme con mi historia ^^ Espero que les halla gustado y dejen Reviews, con criticas buenas o malas, se acepta todo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto espero :) Saludos! y gracias por leer!**

**gambatte n.n**

**"Nunca olvides tu sueños, ni dejes de luchar para que se cumplan, porque, sino existiesen los sueños, ¿para que existe el futuro?" LadySuzume-chan**


End file.
